


Look like hell

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Ish? I guess? It could definitely be taken that way tbh...., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: One way to let off steam after a mission is by snogging that friend you've been pining after for a few months...
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Augustus Rookwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Look like hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo for the prompt "Hair matted with blood", and hogwartsonline's songfic challenge for the song "There's no way" by Lauv.

_ But there’s no way that it’s not going there _

_ With the way that we’re looking at each other  
  
There's no way that it's not going there  
  
Every second with you I want another _

Rodolphus’ hair and robes are matted with blood when he sprints after Augustus, getting far enough away from the aurors so that they can both apparate away safely. 

He’s breathing heavily when his arm is caught by the other death eater and he feels the familiar and always uncomfortable sensation of side-along apparation. They land somewhere unknown, not having gone back to either of their manors immediately to minimise the risk, and that’s the first time tonight he has the chance to look at his friend since the start of their mission.

It hadn’t gone exactly as planned, and the aftermath of the duel is visible in Augustus’ appearance just as well as in his own. It looks like they both got out without any major injuries. Rodolphus leans against the wall of the alley they’re standing in with a victorious grin. 

There’s a gash along Augustus' forehead that he suspects Narcissa will demand to have a closer look at later, but the blood is barely visible in the darkness. The man is standing up just fine, so Rodolphus doesn’t think it’s that serious. His own hands are sticky with blood that has to be a mixture of his own and that of the bodies they left behind, and wiping them clean on his robes doesn’t do much. 

Rodolphus is still panting, still catching his breath bit by bit while the adrenaline hasn’t left his body yet, and when he looks up at his friend, Augustus is staring at him dumbfounded. His eyes are dark blue, normally, but his pupils are so wide when he looks at him that they might as well have been black. There’s a sparkle in them that Rodolphus doesn’t recognise, and he hasn’t had time to wonder when they got close enough for him to even notice that before he frowns.

“I look that bad, eh?” He offers Augustus with a grin, ducking his head slightly when he runs a hand through his hair that’s now covered in almost dried-up blood. 

His friend shakes his head with a chuckle Rodolphus would like to describe as nervous, but he can’t imagine what that would be for. “Never,” he’s told, and Augustus takes a step closer. “Is the blood all yours?”

There’s concern in his voice but only that twinkling in his eyes that Rodolphus realises is lust. Desire.  _ Where the hell has that come from? _ He doesn’t look away from Augustus’ eyes when he shakes his head slowly, nearly invisibly so. “Never,” he retorts with a grin that’s a whole lot less confident all of a sudden.

For how long has he been wanting Augustus to look at him like that now? How long has he been telling himself to get over that already? How long has he been trying to convince himself it’s not worth ruining the friendship between them?

Too long, is his answer when Rodolphus’ eyes fall down to Augustus’ lips that are also slightly stained with blood that must’ve fallen from the wound near his hairline. He’s been denying this to himself for too long, but he never would have guessed the same went for his friend. 

“You look like hell,” Augustus tells him, and the pretense of concern has left his voice to be replaced by a teasing tone that’s just confident and just flirting enough to pass as charming. His friend has lifted his hand to run it through Rodolphus’ hair, as if to see for himself that it’s really as bloodied as it looks. 

It’s Rodolphus’ turn to chuckle, then. “I happen to know you like that place.”

A heartbeat later the other man’s bloodied lips crash against his own with an eagerness that matches the amount of time he’s been waiting for this to happen. 

Kissing Augustus is rough and messy when he’s pushed against the wall he had just been leaning against. There’s a stinging pain where his head hits the wall that’s not painful enough to stop him for even a moment. As shocked as Rodolphus is to suddenly find himself in this position, it takes him no time at all to adjust and respond to the man’s actions. 

His hand finds Augustus’ blood-covered hair. If he hadn’t been deliciously preoccupied he’d have wondered where it had come from. As it is, Rodolphus doesn’t stop to think and just pulls his friend closer to him, moaning quietly when his lips are forcefully parted and he all too willingly meets Augustus’ tongue with his own. 

Augustus is leaning over him, pressing him into the bricks behind until there’s no more way to give. Their teeth clash together and Rodolphus grins at the other man when Augustus pulls away for a split-second as if to gather his breath and there’s threads of saliva mixed with blood dangling between them, beads of sweat against his forehead despite the november cold, before Rodolphus is pulled into another equally passionate kiss. 

It feels like it lasts for hours, having his mouth and later his jawline and his neck ravished by the gorgeous man he’s been admiring since the beginning of their friendship until he’s painfully hard. Rodolphus wants it to last for hours, precisely because he’s been wanting this for so long. 

It doesn’t last that long, but when Augustus pulls away from him enough to look him in the eye, his friend’s lips are bruised as well as smeared with blood and saliva. His eyes are still dark with lust when they look down at him. 

It’s remarkable how this man makes him feel like he’s on top of the world and as if he’s fifteen years old and back at Hogwarts again at the same time. Of course, Rodolphus doesn’t complain about that when Augustus kisses him again, deeper and more slowly this time. As he does, the man’s hands open the clasps of his robes with a tremor that betrays his nerves, and Rodolphus groans at the mere thought of what Augustus is planning.

Rodolphus’ hips buck into the other man, his mouth pushing up against Augustus forcefully, when he feels fingers wrap around his fully erect cock. He bites down on his friend’s bottom lip when those fingers begin to move, and grins just as victoriously as he’d been when they’d just escaped the aurors when Augustus moans. 

Encouraged, he trails bruising kisses down Augustus’ jawline, down his neck, leaving bitemarks to the point where he draws just a little blood from the other man — what’s a little more of that spilled tonight?

Rodolphus is breathing heavily, panting hotly against Augustus’ skin with each stroke the man’s fingers deliver. He can’t do much more than cling onto a fistful of his friend’s death eater’s robes as he comes all over his hand with a groan that’s muffled into Augustus’ neck. 

He wants more, so much more, when for a few moments his mind is too clouded to think of anything else but exactly that. More. More of this man, more of the truth they’ve been tip toeing around for months that was just waiting to come out, and in what a way it finally had. 

Augustus is still aroused, his hardness pressing against Rodolphus’ thigh when he pulls Augustus’ face closer to him by biting down on his lower lip once more, harder this time. The other man rubs himself against him, moaning into a feverish kiss when Rodolphus cups his cock with the hand that’s not caught up in his hair. 

Augustus’ robes never get opened. There’s no need for that either when he’s already so desperate that his moans turn pleading. Rodolphus continues to kiss him hungrily, Augustus’ nails digging into the back of his neck with growing desperation. Teeth scrape against each other while Rodolphus roams the other man’s mouth with his tongue — frantically wanting to taste as much of him as he possibly can — in much the same eager rhythm with which Augustus tries to thrust into his hand. 

Mere minutes and two cleaning charms later the air around them has quieted down save for how blatantly out of breath they both are. Rodolphus is standing up with his head leaning against the brick wall as he catches his breath, inhaling the scent of night frost and sex with a tired grin. He watches Augustus, curiously, suddenly not sure how to continue now. 

It’s been months since he’d first started thinking about doing exactly this. Months of stolen glances while working with the winged horses at Lestrange Manor and lingering looks over glasses of firewhiskey, imagining the possibilities that he hadn’t thought were real possibilities at all. 

Now that Rodolphus has had a taste, he only wants more of it, more of Augustus. 

“We should-” he begins and stops immediately, but Augustus nods hastily anyway. 

“Yeah, yeah we should. I-” Augustus stops, looking distracted when Rodolphus runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it a little. “See you tomorrow?” He asks, much to Rodolphus’ surprise before he remembers they’d already made that plan. 

Of course this hasn’t changed anything. Rodolphus wants it to, wants nothing more than for this to change something between them, for it to happen again as soon as possible. Perhaps he shouldn’t look into it more than as just a built up of adrenaline after a good fight. “Yeah, sure,” he answers sullenly, and he doesn’t know what to make of the way Augustus stares at him now. 

“You really do look like hell,” Augustus tells him, and Rodolphus responds by rolling his eyes and tilting his head back for a moment, grinning. This type of conversation is easier. 

“Some douche pushed me into the wall,” he responds, stepping away from the wall with a sigh. Rodolphus leaves a bloodied imprint behind on the bricks, but he can hardly be bothered to clean that up too. The muggles around here can wonder what happened in the morning.

“Lucky man.” Rodolphus has no idea what to make of that statement, so he shakes his head and ignores it, grinning at his friend with a nod goodbye.

“See you tomorrow.”


End file.
